Keri Cruz
Keri Cruz (born Zach Keri Cruz; June 6, 1988), is a Professional Wrestler Best known for his appearances in CWF and WFOW from 2005 until 2010. He is currently Signed to GZWA with best friend and tag team partner Greg Ramirez collectively known as "INked". He also competes in Platinum Dynasty Wrestling. Background Keri was born June 6, 1988 to Zack Miller and Vanessa Cruz. At the age of 3 his father died soon after his mother moved him and herself to Brazil to be clooser to her family. In Brazil Keri learned Portuguese which became his main language. Keri would frequently get in trouble with local law mostly from hanging around older cousins. At a young age Keri had a fascination with art. At 11 he tagged his first wall and hasn't been able to put down a spray can since. At the age of 14, his mother moved them back to California to try and find a better life for her son who was steady following his relatives footsteps. Upon arriving back to the states with no where else to live, Keri and his mom lived homeless for about a year before she got back in contact with an old friend. Keri and his mother moved in with the friend and her family where they would live for 2 years. Keri quickly boded with the family's son Greg and the two became quick friends. Greg would teach Keri English and Keri would teach him everything he knew about Graffiti. After moving out Keri and Greg kept in contact and after seeing a local live show the pair deiced that wrestling was something they wanted to do. The friends signed up and attended the same school for a year before debuting a year later in 2006. The pair rose to the top of the tag team division and quickly captured their first set of titles. CFW (2005-2006) In 2005 Keri began to train with CFW. He made his debut alongside best friend Greg Ramirez on the May 4th Episode of CFW. Keri and Greg quickly became a factor in the tag team division with multiple wins over the more experienced teams. At CFW's last PPV "Boiling Point" Greg and Keri now named "INked" would go on to win the titles from Mike Carter & Jet Adkins. Their celebration would be short lived as two weeks later CFW went on to merge with WFW and become the WFOW. WFOW (2006-2008) After the merge Greg and Keri were stripped of the titles but given a guaranteed title shot at the first PPV of the newly joined promotions. INked participated in the "Russian Roulette Tag Team Opener" at WFOW's first ppv "WFW Revenge" on August 10. INked would win the tournament to win the titles just to lose them to The Kings court the following night. Keri's real life girlfriend Chanel started managing INked the same night. At the September PPV "Bad Blood" Chanel teamed with INked when they took on The Kings Cort in a 6 man Mixed tag team match for the WFOW Tag Team Titles. With outside help Chanel got the pin fall win over Bleed Nee leading to her team wining The Tag Team Titles. (2008-2009) The team kept the titles up on till Chanel unexpectedly asked for her release in June 2008. INked would lose the titles to The Dudes on the August 1rst episode of WFOW. Keri and Greg split with both finding success as singles competitors. Keri began to feud with WFOW US champ Andrew Cage. At WFOW's yearly PPV "WFW's Revenge" Keri won the US Championship in controversial fashion as Cage's hands were on the ropes. Cage would get his rematch against Keri after tagging with him versus The Kings Court. Keri would defend the title for another month before dropping it due to injury. (2009-2010) On January 8 returned with Greg as INked to compete as last min entrants in the Russian Roulette Tag team battle Royal for the recently evacuated tag team titles. Greg and Keri out lasted every team to win the titles for the second time. Greg and Keri would continue to hold the titles until their shocking release following an altercation backstage with commissioner Joker GZWA (2013-) It was confirmed that Keri had signed a contract with GZWA and was slated to debut during its Riot Control PPV. On May 14 INked made their official debut for GZWA. Keri came out at #3 while Greg came out at #5. Greg and Keri would team together during the match. Following a well placed Low Blow on Genesis by Chanel Rodriguez, Greg and Keri hit their "Pop Lock & Drop it" Finisher laying him out. Greg would get laid out from a steel chair shot from Laura Jackson. As Keri snatches the chair away Laura quickly counters by super kicking the chair into Keri's face then clotheslines him over the top rope eliminating him. Greg would follow soon after however, charging at Laura who would pull the rope down behind her last minute sending Greg out the ring eliminating him in the process. Keri along with Greg and Chanel would make their Primetime debuts on the June 16th episode of primetime. Keri and Greg would faces off versus "Sly" Clyde Cooper & "High Flying Extremist" The Enigma. Keri and Greg would on to win what was a very even fast paced match following a Raided (Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz) / Springboard 450 Splash (Ramirez) on Cooper. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2013-) It was announced by PDW's Official website that Keri had signed a contract with the company on June 14. Keri would make his debut on the June 27th, 2013 episode of Disclosure. Keri would take on Danny Diamond in a losing effort. Personal life Cruz is of mixed Brazilian and American descent. He is fluent in Portuguese as it was his first language. He is an only Child. Keri and on screen girlfriend Chanel had been in a legitimate long term relationship from 2007-2011. Keri is real life friends with tag team partner Greg Ramirez. The two grew up together. In his free time, Keri enjoys spray painting and tagging. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Cruz Control '(Bicycle Yakuza Kick) (2005-) **'Air Cruz' (Springboard Codebreaker) (2008-) **'Cali Ride' (Cloverleaf Boston Crab) (2013-) *'Signature Moves' **Tagger (Back to back double underhook piledriver) **Murda-ville (Leg hook reverse STO) **Splat (Diving Moonsault) **German suplex **Spear **Reverse Mat Slam **standing moonsault **Low Dropkick **Suplex Pin **Front Dropkick **Sitout Facebuster **Springboard Dropkick **Single Knee Facebreacker **Leg-feed Enzuigiri **Diving Crossbody **Suicide dive **Spine buster *'Nicknames': **KC ** The Brazilian Heartthrob *'Managers' **'Chanel Rodriguez' **'Greg Ramirez' *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Chanel Rodriguez' **'Greg Ramirez' Theme Songs *"Bring Em Out" - T.I. (CFW) (2005-2006) *"We Fly High [Remix" - Jim Jones (WFOW) (2006) *"Stand Up Guy" - T.I. (WFOW) (2007-2010) (Solo) *"Papercut" - Linkin Park (WFOW) (2007-2010) (While apart of INked) *"Dead and Gone" - Carl Bensley (GZWA) (2013-) *"Bimmer" - Tyler, The Creator (PDW) (2013-) Championships and Accomplishments *'CWF' **CFW Tag Team Championship 1x (with Greg Ramirez as INked) *'WFOW' **WFOW US Championship 1x **WFOW Tag Team Titles 3x (with Greg Ramirez as INked) Social Media *Keri's Twitter Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:Brazilian characters Category:Characters from Brazil Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Italian American characters Category:Italian characters Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:Face Character Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Actor Category:American television actors Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Retired characters Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Singers Category:Former Wrestlers Category:Former Models Category:Male model